


Tao, Kris, and Food in the Bedroom

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has some interesting new ideas on how to spice up Tao and his sex life. Milkshakes come into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tao, Kris, and Food in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for Alison (@predebutkris), Ji (@xingmetosleep), and Jody (@fantaostic_). May our tlists be forever scarred.

Tao found himself being slammed against the door as soon as Kris and he had entered the hotel room.

 

The blonde haired teen moaned, writhing in pleasure, when Kris began attacking his neck. The older male had cut his hair when the new album dropped. Kris’s once glorious blonde locks were now a sexy dark color and Tao loved running his fingers through the new short length. Their mouths met in their heated passion, Kris dropping the McDonald’s bags he was carrying to the floor, as his hands came to fist Tao’s shirt. The younger mewled, erection painfully constricted by his jeans, as he humped against Kris’s thigh.

 

“Duizhang.” Tao moaned, body on fire everywhere Kris touched him.

 

“Hmm.” Kris hummed, a hand stealthily sliding down the front of Tao’s pants and grasping the boy’s already leaking member.

 

“I need you.” Tao growled. The blonde began to unbuckled Kris’s jeans, eyes black with lust. He pulled the waistband of the male’s boxers down and Kris’s member sprang out. The older boy was thick, pulsing veins standing out on the surface, with a long shaft topped off by a rosy dripping head and framed by two nice tight balls. “I need you now.”

 

“Shh everything’s alright.” Kris whispered lowly and Tao moaned at the man’s voice.

 

Tao struggled out of his shirt as he grabbed Kris by the shoulder and navigated him backwards towards the bed. Kris fell back on it with an amused look as Tao sunk to his knees before the man, tongue darting out to lick across his lips. The blonde ran his hands up the smoothness of Kris’s thighs and locked eyes with the man.

 

“I’m going to suck you.” Tao announced and Kris smirked, thrusting his hips upwards so that his head bumped Tao’s chin.

 

“Then do it.”

 

Tao wasted no time before he was engulfing the man in his mouth, eyes closed, breathing through his nose steadily, as Tao hummed around Kris’s hot thick cock. The older man moaned softly, falling back onto his elbows, one hand coming to cradle Tao’s head, as Tao dutifully sucked away at Kris. The blonde throated Kris down to base, tongue swirling against the veins on the underside of Kris’s cock.

 

“God Tao.” Kris gritted, hand pulling on Tao’s hair to guide him. He thrust his hips up weakly, taking extra care to ensure that he didn’t just ram down Tao’s throat. Not when Tao was doing this for him, beautiful little Tao who had only become sexier with his new hair.

 

Tao grinned at Kris’s praise, spit gathering in the corners of his mouth, as he puckered his lips around the man. Tao was just starting to fondle Kris’s balls when the man stopped him.

 

“Tao?” Kris managed, blinking as his vision swam on particularly good suck by Tao.

 

“Hmm?” Tao hummed around Kris and the man groaned at the toe-curling vibrations it sent through his cock.

 

“Get the McDonald’s bag.” Kris motioned weakly to the discarded bags by the door.

 

“Huh?” Tao released Kris with a wet pop!, eyes narrowing in outrage. “You want to eat at a time like this? Kris! What the hell?”

 

“No, get me the damn bag. I was thinking… of trying something new.” Kris couldn’t meet Tao’s eyes and thus missed when the boy's eyes lit up.

 

“Something new?” Tao breathed in excitement, scrambling over the door and snatching up the bag. He practically squealed as he dropped before Kris again, playfully resting his chin on the man’s knee as he watched him in anticipation.

 

“I want you to… suck me with the chocolate milkshake.” Kris stroked Tao’s cheek lovingly and the younger smiled deviously.

 

“Duizhang, you’re bad.” Tao smiled as he retrieved the milkshake and popped the top off. “Lie back again.”

 

Kris did as he was told, legs trembling slightly as Tao began to dribble the substance onto his member. The initial cold sensation had Kris hissing, stomach muscles tightening, as his cock began to go down a bit. The milkshake was sticky, the rough texture of the ice crystals digging into Kris’s flesh as they slid downwards towards his base.

 

Tao puffed out a hot breath against Kris’s head before shyly flicking his tongue out and giving Kris an experimental lick. Kris moaned, swearing under his breath, as Tao proceeded to deliver small kitten licks to the man’s cock. The elder watched Tao’s cute pink tongue flicker out, the tip pointed, as he licked a trail up Kris’s shaft. The milkshake melted against the heat of Tao’s tongue turning into a delicious liquid treat.

 

“Mmm Duizhang.” Tao said, tongue swiping over the man’s head, “So good.”

 

Kris began to stiffen again, his arousal now fueled by the erotic sounds Tao was making as he lapped at Kris like he was a dairy treat. Tao’s eyelashes fanned his cheeks, as the boy sucked chastely around him. The blonde’s hands however were now exploring Kris’s balls—squeezing and rolling them—as he brought Kris to full hardness.

 

Tao had to give Kris credit, this was a glorious idea. Tao could taste the sweetness of the chocolate ice cream as it melted in his mouth along with the saltiness of Kris’s precum. The milkshake dirtied Kris’s member, making it sticky and sweet, as chocolate was smeared at the corners of Tao’s mouth. The coldness of the milkshake with the contrast of Tao’s hot greedy mouth was making Kris’s head spin and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long.

 

“So good.” Tao repeated, pulling off and giving large open-mouthed kisses to the sides of Kris’s shaft. Meanwhile Kris was biting his lip, hands clenched into fists, as Tao kissed him all over.

 

“T-Tao.” Kris said shakily, grabbing onto Tao’s head and urging him to get back to work. Tao resisted slightly, nudging Kris’s need with his nose, and blowing hot puffs against the head.

 

“You taste so good.” Tao moaned softly, licking a pearl of white pleasure from Kris’s head like how one would like an ice cream cone. “So fucking good.”

 

“Tao, please.” Kris thrust his hips in Tao’s face.

 

Tao smiled serenely before engulfing Kris again, only this time, sucking the man hard with the intent of finishing Kris off. The older male moaned, hips bucking up, as Tao grabbed onto Kris’s thighs and pulled Kris closer.

 

Kris was practically foaming, mind only focused on the hot wet heat of Tao’s mouth around him, the sensation of the slick soft walls of Tao’s throat swallowing around him, and the feeling of Tao’s fingers digging almost painfully into his legs. Kris’s breathing picked up, hips gyrating now as Tao found a good rhythm, the blood pumping in his ears.

 

“Oh god. Oh god.” Kris fisted the sheets, tipping his head back to gape up at the ceiling. “Fuck Tao. Fuck.”

 

Tao worked his lips, pulsating around Kris’s base, as one of his hands began to navigate on the floor. Kris couldn’t see exactly what Tao was doing until the boy fingers, coated in the thick milkshake, came back into view. Kris swallowed, face contorted in pained pleasure, as Tao snaked a hand behind himself and began to tease his entrance.

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck!” Kris swore at the sight.

 

Tao smirked around Kris, determinedly swallowing Kris down until his nose was buried the small bit of hair Kris had neglected to shave. He then teased himself, swirling the tip of his finger around the pucker of his entrance, before pushing inside. Tao could hear Kris swearing above him and Tao’s eyes fluttered, cock throbbing as he inserted a second finger quickly. The addition finger gave Tao that fullness that his body was seeking and he steadily began to rock backwards onto his fingers.

 

With each thrust backwards onto himself, Tao pulled slightly off Kris’s member, before he was swallowing the man down again. This went on for a few moment, Tao moaning and mewling sweetly around Kris, as his fingers expertly hit that spot deep inside of him. Tao’s body rocked unevenly, his own member neglected as it swayed slightly with the motions.

 

The sight was all too much for Kris and he was coming in a matter of minutes. He had tried to postpone his orgasm for so long but the sight Tao desperately fucking backwards onto his own hand was enough to send Kris over the edge. He came with a strangled sound, one hand grasping Tao by the base of his head, as he rode his orgasm in small waves while bucking into Tao’s mouth. The younger patiently waited, loosening his jaw, as Kris came undone. Then the older male was collapsing on the bed, sweat rolling down his temple, breathing heavily as he recovered.

 

“Not so fast.” Tao climbed up onto the bed and straddled Kris, strong legs raising himself right over Kris’s hips so that he was not sitting on the man. “We still have some milkshake left. But this one is vanilla.”

 

“Oh my god Tao.” Kris threw his arm over his eyes but Tao pulled it away, forcing Kris to watch him.

 

“It needs to melt.” Tao’s voice was breathy as he slid both his fingers back into himself.

 

Kris swallowed, eyes wide, as he watched Tao begin to bounce up and down. The boy’s muscled legs flexed, Tao tossing his head back revealing his pale throat, as he vigorously raised and lowered himself onto his hand.

 

“Oh Kris!” Tao gasped, hitting his spot dead on. “Kris!”

 

“Come on now.” Kris spoke, stroking up the boy’s sides and Tao whined. “Let it go. Come on Tao.”

 

“Ugh! Kris! Kris! Kris!” Tao cried out now, his bouncing becoming spastic as he slammed downwards.

 

Tao sobbed, muscles burning, as he violently forced down onto his fingers before he was coming. The boy’s bliss shot out in white spurts, rising and then falling down onto Tao’s thighs and Kris’s stomach, as with each thrust downwards more shot out. Tao was whining in delirious pleasure, biting his lip, as he finally went over the edge.

 

Then Tao’s hips were stilling as he gazed satisfied down at Kris. Tao panted, gently pulling his fingers out but fearing that they were stuck inside of him, before he was lying down atop Kris. The elder hushed Tao and stroked his hair, reveling the feeling of Tao’s beating heart pressed against his calmer one. They lay there for a few moments, just listening to one another’s breathing, before Tao was struggling up onto his arms and cheekily smiling at the elder. What Tao had to say made Kris’s ears burn.

 

“I want to try something with donuts next.”


End file.
